la ultima esperanza para los zoanthrophes
by MARIA.brown29
Summary: todos los zoanthrophes han intentado vencer a kodoko pero les fue inutil ya que se volvio mas fuerte y mas malvada ellos recurrieron a gwen un zoantrhophe solitario que se unira a ello y los ayudara a derrotar a esta poderosa mujer . gwen es la ultima esperanza y los que fueron atacados por ella estan muy furiosos pero ellos tambien creen en esta ultima esperanza


_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Gwen la ultima esperanza de los zoanthrophes**_

Los zoanthrophes solo gruñian ya que kodoko se salio con las suyas y ataco a tres de ellos pero ella solo reia y ganaba sus peleas ya que le importaba poco si morian o no y si mueren era muy excitante para ella ya que derribo a yugo con facilidad

Yugo : juro que me vengare de ti maldita kodoko

Bakuryu : bor no quiero ser negativo pero esa ramera te derribo con tres puñetazos y un rodillazo

Yugo : si ni me lo recuerdes

Bakuryu : pero como piensas vengarte de ella si es fuerte

Yugo : fuerte en ser una puta como no

Long : nisiquiera pude golpearla que ella se movio rapido y me golpeo

Shina : arrrggg maldita perra ella agredio a un niño de 5 años a esa puta no le importa golpear a quien se le tope en el camino eso es ridiculo de su parte que si una persona pasa a lado de ella lo tolera como un enemigo o como victima para golpear

Yugo : es cierto si el niño ni siquiera le hablo y ella le pega una cachetada con garra

Long : esa mujer a tomado el control de la ciudad y quiere que todo el mundo haga lo que a ella se le plazca a pesar que para ella todo es patetico

Gado : sin embargo hoshi la solapa es otra alcahueta que tapa sus maldades

Alice : esa mujer no se detendra hasta que todos estemos muertos

Shina : yo solo ayudaba al pequeño y se atreve a llamarse poderosa y golpearme como si la conociera

Shina : todo comenzo cuando viajaba por las carreteras de tokio y …..

_**Shina pov**_

_**Estaba un niño pasando la carretera y accidentalmente se topa con esa maldita de kodoko koshirio y se enfurece**_

_**Kodoko llevaba su nuevo peinado y se pinto el pelo de rubio para que la policia no la reconozca ya que si la atrapan estara condenada a cadena perpetua , ella lleva una top muy pequeña sin mangas color blanca yna chaqueta de cuero negra que supuestamente le daba aspecto rudo pero se veia mas puta y con un pantalon de cuero negro y sumamente ajustado ( eso le ayudaba a ser mas flexible al momento de pelear) y unas botas de taco color café tipo baquero**_

_**Kodoko : niño insolente como te atreves a meterte en mi camino**_

_**Niño : lo siento señora yo solo …**_

_**Kodoko : callate o te matare – pegandole una cachetada –**_

_**Niño : MONSTRUO – gritando y llorando –**_

_**Shina : hey tu ¿Qué no vez que es solo un infante y tu lo golpeas?**_

_**Kodoko : no te metas en mi vida yo hago lo que se me de la gana – montandose en su moto y siguio su camino –**_

_**Shina : a quien la importa tu puta vida**_

_**Ella se quedo sorprendida que el niño tenia heridas muy profundas producto de esa cachetada que le dio kodoko al infante **_

_**Shina : esta lo quiso matar…. Niño ve a tu casa y no salgas hasta que kodoko este muerta**_

_**Niño : gracias chica**_

_**El niño corrio hacia su casa y shina fue a vengarse **_

_**Encontro a la mujer en medio de una gasolinera bebiendo una lata de soda y a lado de ella habian varios trabajadores ensangrentados y uno habia muerto y a ella no le dio ningun remordimiento matarlo **_

_**Kodoko : ¿Qué haces aquí no me gusta que me molesten?**_

_**Shina : como si me interesara tus gustos y disgustos has lastimado a un niño con una garra o intentastes matarlo**_

_**Kodoko : y a ti que te importa si lo iba a matar mejor a mi me encanta matar gente **_

_**Shina : y horita has asesinado a un hombre que mierda quieres**_

_**Kodoko : no es de tu interes saberlo **_

_**Shina : desgraciada has lastimado a un pequeño infante y ahora has asesinado a un hombre eres una zorra – con furia –**_

_**Kodoko : ah si – con mas furia le pega un puñetazo a shina y la derribo al suelo –**_

_**Kodoko : mira – agachandose hacia shina – estas son unas simples reglas que debes seguir sobre no hacerme enojar ni enfurecer ni golpearme o moriras –pegandole un puñetazo en la cara a shina la dejo inconsciente –**_

_**Fin del shina pov**_

Gado : si lo se pero despues long fue atacado por esa zorra

Long : esa kodoko sabe explotar la debilidad de uno pero … cuando me entere que shina estaba en medio de la carretera golpeada e inconsciente ….

_**Long pov**_

_**Shina estaba tirada en medio de la carretera varios socorristas fueron a auxiliar a shina y tambien vi como un policia estaba preguntando algo a shina …**_

_**Policia : asi que ¿fuiste atacada por koshirio?**_

_**Shina : si esa misma**_

_**Policia : bueno lamento lo que le hizo pero a esa mujer llevamos 7 años buscandola su edad actual es 24 pero ha tenido varias ordenes de capitura y ha enfrentado un jucio por varios asesinatos y esta condenada a cadena perpetua pero escapo**_

_**Shina : uy que suerte**_

_**Long : esa maldita me las va a pagar**_

_**Despues el encontro a kodoko en otra gasolinara pero descansando y ahora habian muchos clientes arañados y golpeados por ella siendo hombres y mujeres**_

_**Long encontro a un niño llorando que abrazaba a alguien tirado en el suelo y era su madre que ella la mato**_

_**Long : ¿ que fue lo que sucedió?**_

_**Niño : esa mujer mato a mi mami es un monstruo y me amenazo que si le decia a la policia ella me mataba **_

_**Long : mierda mejor escondete en un lugar seguro**_

_**Niño : ok**_

_**Y se escondio tal como long le dijo**_

_**Long : tu – con odio en su acento –**_

_**Kodoko : ¿Qué quieres? –mirandolo con indiferencia –**_

_**Long : has lastimado a toda esta gente y has dejado a un niño sin su madre y te costara caro**_

_**Kodoko : ja como si te tuviera muedo ahora largate y con respecto a ese mocoso su puta madre solo me molestaba asi que la mate – con tono de sin verguenza –**_

_**Long : ¿ y por que lastimastes a shina?**_

_**Kodoko : se lo merece y se merece algo peor por molestarme**_

_**Long : eres una maldita sin vergüenza**_

_**Kodoko : que dijistes maldito**_

_**Ella al oir tal cosa le mete un puñetazo en el estomago dejandolo en el suelo**_

_**Kodoko : para que te sirva de advertencia si te metes conmigo sufriras lo mismo que le hize a shina no lo olvides**_

_**Cogio su moto y se fue al garaje a que lo revisen **_

_**Fin del long pov**_

Long : y eso sucedió

Bakuryu : no puedo creer que esa mierda es una sin vergüenza y que dejo en la horfandad a un niño

Alice : según los hechos ella solo ataca por locura

Long : lo se pero no pude vencerla

Gado : ya no hay mas esperanzas para derrotarla

Jenny : pero ella tiene a hoshi como su escudo

Yugo : esa es otra su amigucha se cabrea y piensa que todo el mundo molesta a kodoko

Long : que tonto eso si que es algo bien ridiculo para ese par de mierdas

Yugo : aaaarrgggg esa maldita me ataco cuando iba a matar a uriko y …..

_**Yugo pov**_

_**Todo comenzo cuando ella estaba caminado y jenny la seguia era ventajoso que no se diera cuenta pero uriko sin darse cuenta grito y …**_

_**Uriko : detente **_

_**Stun : ¿no podiras haberte quedado callada?**_

_**Uriko : lo siento es que iba muy rapido**_

_**Stun : ahora si la cagastes **_

_**Uriko : no es mi culpa …**_

_**Stun : callate **_

_**Pero ella ya se dio cuenta y se lleno de furia otra vez haciendo que uriko temblara de miedo**_

_**Stun : a ver señorita soy la heroína ahora enfrentate a ella**_

_**Yugo : no ahora ella pagara por lo que le hizo a shina y long - preparandose para pelear –**_

_**Kodoko : jajajajaja como dije van a sufrir – muy burlona y sadica a la vez –**_

_**Kodoko solo hervia en furia y eso uriko lo noto pero tambien le hizo dar un miedo que ella jamas ha sentido estaba en total panico **_

_**Bakuryu : rayos yugo esto no es bueno**_

_**Uriko : oh todo es mi culpa siempre lo estropeo todo – decia la niña gato lloriqueando como un minino recien nacido –**_

_**Bakuryu : este no es el momento para llorar que no vez que yugo corre peligro**_

_**Uriko : ok**_

_**Mientras que yugo estaba listo para pelear**_

_**Kodoko : crees que te tengo miedo – con un tono escalofriante que hizo paniquear mas a uriko –**_

_**Yugo : pues deberias tenerlo – corriendo hacia la chica –**_

_**Kodoko : jajaja esto res muy facil – riendo maliciosamente y pegandole un puñetazo en el estomago a yugo derribandolo al suelo –**_

_**Yugo : puta **_

_**Kodoko : tres palabras – llendo hacia yugo – no me molestes –pegandole un puñetazo en la cara a yugo –**_

_**Yugo : ramera – lanzando un puñetazo y le dio en la cara a kodoko (el fue el primer que le da un golpe a kodoko ya que los otros no pudieron) –**_

_**Kodoko : maldito como te atreves a lastimarme – ella lando una patada pero yugo logro esquivarlo –**_

_**Yugo : crees que me venceras – poniendose de pie –**_

_**Kodoko : crees que me importa – respondiendole friamente la chica a yugo –**_

_**Yugo : deberias – intentando golpearla pero ella lo esquivo facilmente –**_

_**Kodoko : eso es todo lo que tienes – pegandole un rodillazo a yugo en el estomago y luego un puñetazo dejandolo inconsciente – solo eres un maldito debil jajajaja – riendo victoriosamente que gano –**_

_**Bakuryu : MALDICIOOON **_

_**Fin del yugo pov**_

Bakuryu : mierda esa mujer no se cansa de jodernos

Uriko : ella solo mata por diversion nada mas no tiene un proposito solo lastima gente por que a ella se le da la gana

Jenny : y ¿Por qué contamos todas estas historias?

Gado : por que gwen es nuestra ultima esperanza y un nuevo zoantrhophe ella es la unica que puede derrotar a kodoko yo lo se si ella supera nuestros poderes juntos

Yugo : y ¿Dónde esta?

Gado : en su pais natal en nueva york –manhatan –decia levantando su cabeza –

Yugo : lo se

Long : debemos llamarla ya

Gado : nosotros nos mantendremos en cautela

_**Continuara**_

_**Este capitulo me inspire en la autora que se llama kodoko joshirio por que su historia quedo inconclusa por eso me inspiro mucho y no lo hize por copiar si he cambiado mucho la historia asi que leanla primero antes de reclamarme**_

_**Para el proximo capitulo gwen vendra a la mansion zoanthrophe ya que ella es una de los aliados que es la ultima esperanza de los zoanthrophes ya que kodoko se ha vuelto mas mala y mas fuerte pero gwen debe detener a esta mujer de carácter vengativo y que mata por diversion**_

_**Yugo : mierda esa puta me derribo**_

_**Yo : si fue con sus tipicos puñetazos y rodillazos ¬¬**_

_**Bakuryu : lo se pero ojala que alguien la derrote es muy malvada**_

_**Yo : si habra alguien**_

_**Kodoko : ja como si me importara**_

_**Yo : chicos**_

_**Yugo : no te metas con la autora asi que largate perra**_

_**Yo : si largate ramera**_

_**Long : calmense que ella asi explota la debilidad de uno para asi derribarlo**_

_**Gwen : no si puedo evitarlo**_

_**Uriko : es gwen**_

_**Jenny : estamos salvados**_

_**Yo : cualquiera puede inventarse sus personajes si kodoko nunca sale en el juego de bloody roar asi que me tome la molestia de crear a otro aliado mas para ustedes**_

_**Gado : gracias necesitabamos una ultima esperanza**_

_**Gwen : calma que yo me encargare de esa hija de puta**_


End file.
